


you’re the only shoe that fits

by one_of_those_crushing_scenes



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: Ensemble Fic, F/F, Kissing, New Year's Eve, Pining, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-21 10:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_of_those_crushing_scenes/pseuds/one_of_those_crushing_scenes
Summary: On New Year’s Eve, Jess and Carol have no one else to kiss, so they decide to go for it. Pining ensues.





	you’re the only shoe that fits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlessandraMortt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlessandraMortt/gifts).



“Whew!” Spider-Man swings over and lands on his feet in the fresh snow next to Jessica. “That Enchantress always gives us a run for our money, doesn’t she?”

Jess wipes a bead of sweat off her forehead. “That she does.”

“Anyone injured?” Rhodey calls out, getting a chorus of “Not me”s and “I’m fine”s in response.

“Who’s up for a snowball fight?” Spidey asks.

There are a few scorch marks in the snow from the battle, but for the most part, the street is covered in a white blanket. The snow is still falling, which means they probably have at least ten minutes before it turns to grey sludge.

A snowball hits Rhodey in the back, and Clint’s voice follows up with a, “Tag! You're it!” 

Rhodey frowns. “Uh, Hawkeye, I don't think there's tagging in snowball fights.”

“Definitely not,” Spider-Man agrees.

“I'm pretty sure I know more about snowball fights than you two city slickers,” Clint retorts. Spider-Man sends a snowball his way, and he ducks behind a parked car.

Jess allows herself to tune out at this point, and her mind wanders to the dream she had last night. She's had different variations of the same dream the past few nights, all involving her and her best friend and several highly graphic sexual situations. She felt guilty about it the first time, but it's not like she asked for this to happen.

A snowball catches her in the jaw, jolting her out of her thoughts. “Head in the game, Jess!” Spider-Man yells.

Shaken out of her thoughts, Jessica packs together a handful of snow and sends it his way. At the speed she throws it, no one else would have been able to duck in time, but Spider-Man’s instincts are like no one else’s.

“It’s not fair,” Rhodey complains to Clint. “It’s literally impossible to hit this guy. His spider-sense saves him every time!”

“We need a strategy,” Clint says determinedly.

“On it!” Jess calls. She jumps on Spidey’s back and wrestles him down to the ground, which gives Clint and Rhodey the opportunity they need to join her in stuffing snow down the back of his costume. Spidey squirms and squeals like a child being tickled and finally manages to get out the word, “Uncle!”

“Three on one? You people are vicious,” he says as they let him up. “I'm going home for a bubble bath and a huge pot of hot chocolate.” He _thwip_ s some webbing onto a street lamp and swings away.

With the distraction over, Jess's thoughts once again land on her dreams. God, why did they have to be so realistic?

“Hey, you okay, Jess?” Clint asks. “You’ve been a little off your game for the past few days.” She frowns, and he adds quickly, “Not in the field! You’ve just been quieter than usual.”

“If something's bothering you that you want to talk about, we’re here,” Rhodey adds.

She looks at them, her ex-boyfriend and Carol’s ex-boyfriend. Probably not the two people she’s most likely to spill her guts to at the moment, though the offer's surprisingly touching. “Nah, it’s nothing. I’m fine.”

\--

_A few days earlier, New Year’s Eve at Avengers Mansion._

“Hey, scoot over.”

Jess shuffled over from her hiding spot on the stairs to make room for Carol. “What’s up?” She held out her bag of chips in offering.

“What are you doing all the way back here?” Carol asked.

“Just a little drained from all the people-ing.”

“Oh.” Carol hesitated with her hand over the bag of chips. “I don’t want to interrupt your alone time.”

“Don’t be silly. You’re the exception to my misanthropy.”

Carol laughed. “Believe me, I’m honored.”

Jess looked over the railing and scouted out the crowd. “Man. I’ve been out of the game too long; I don’t recognize half the people in that room.” Having a baby would do that to you; even though she had sitters to leave Gerry with while she was out working, there was no way she could keep up the same hours she’d been used to before. “Who are those guys?” She pointed to a group of kids in costume—the female Hawkeye, America Chavez, and two kids she’d never seen before in her life. “Are the Young Avengers back in action?”

“No, those are the new West Coast Avengers.”

“Oh, right, I did hear something about that. They’re so young! Were we ever that young?”

“Nah, never.”

Jess checked out the West Coast Avengers again. “I thought there were six of them.”

“Yeah, I assume Clint’s around here somewhere. The last one is Quentin Quire. He’s a former student at Xavier’s, and apparently, he refuses to step foot in Avengers Mansion.”

Ahh. There’d been a time that she, too, would have refused to step foot in Avengers Mansion. She’d nursed that grudge on Carol’s behalf even longer than Carol herself had. Eventually, necessity had forced her to swallow her pride—and it didn’t hurt that the Avengers roster she’d joined was almost entirely different from the ones who’d betrayed Carol.

As her gaze roamed over the room, she caught something that made her do a double-take. “Hey, is that Peter Parker over there...as himself?”

“Yeah, isn’t it great?” Carol laughed. “He’s the plus-one of one of Tony’s employees.”

It clicked into place who the beautiful redhead with him was. “Mary Jane Watson? And our Spidey? You’re _kidding_ me.”

“You have no idea how hard it was to keep a straight face when Tony introduced me.”

“Does Tony know?” Jessica asked in a lowered voice.

“I don’t think he does,” Carol said.

A thought occurred to her. “Do you think _she_ knows?”

Carol smirked. “You can’t sleep with someone with superpowers and not notice it.”

Jess snorted. “Ha!”

Carol put her head on Jess’s shoulder, and Jess put her hand on top of Carol’s and relaxed against her. This was nice, just the two of them in the corner gossiping about everyone else. She’d always had such a hard time connecting with most people, but being around Carol was as natural as breathing.

Carol reached across Jess and pointed at another couple in the crowd. “That Billy Kaplan is such a sweetheart. Every time I’m around him, he looks like he really wants to ask me for my autograph but he’s too polite. And he’s way more powerful than I am. I should be asking for _his_ autograph.”

“I’d pay to see that,” Jess said, smiling at the thought.

“That's my New Year's resolution,” Carol declared. “I'm going to get Wiccan’s autograph. Okay, new subject: who are you kissing at midnight?”

“No way, not me. Whatever they’ve been putting in the water, I’m immune.”

“So it’s not just my imagination! The Avengers are even hornier than usual lately, right?”

“Tell me about it,” Jess said. “Tonight especially.”

“Oh, did you also notice how closely Tigra and Hellcat were dancing?”

“I did not, but I did have the honor of accidentally walking in on my ex-boyfriend with his hand up his ex-wife’s shirt, and let me tell you, if I thought I knew the meaning of the word ‘awkward’ before...”

Carol looked confused. “Roger’s here?”

“No. Not Roger.”

“Oh. Oh!” Carol perked up. “I was wondering why I hadn’t seen either of them all evening.”

“Yeah. Well, avoid the library,” Jess warned her. “How about you? Any hot midnight date?”

“Nah. Everyone’s already taken; I missed the boat by not arranging anything in advance.”

“I saw Rhodey earlier,” Jess said hesitantly. She wasn't quite sure what the status of their relationship was. Carol and Rhodey had been getting kind of serious before his death, and his resurrection was still fresh.

“Yeah, he’s here, but...it’d be too weird. We went on that one date after he came back, but...you know, all of these things had happened in the meantime, and it wasn’t...quite right. So we’re back to being friends. Anyway, he and Bethany Cabe have been standing pretty close to each other all evening.” She indicated a redheaded woman chatting with him whom Jess didn’t recognize.

Tony tapped on his glass, and the room quieted down. He got up on a platform in the middle of the room. Carol moved closer to Jess so that she could see, and their thighs touched. There was a spark of something—not quite a static shock, but something. Jess glanced over at Carol, but she didn’t seem to have noticed.

“If I could have everyone’s attention!” Tony called. Someone in the crowd booed, making Tony chuckle. “Watch it, Wilson, or I’ll activate the nano-laxatives in your drink.”

“That’s not a real thing,” Sam called back.

“Just keeping you on your toes.” Tony winked. “Thank you, everyone, for coming tonight. We don’t all get to see each other enough during the year, especially when we’re not fighting off an apocalypse, and it’s really great to see you without broken arms and bloody noses.”

Light laughter floated throughout the room.

“I’m not going to take up too much of your time, because it’s almost midnight, but I wanted to make a toast.” He raised a flute of what Jessica assumed was sparkling cider. “To all of you! Out there, risking your lives on a regular basis to make sure this world keeps spinning a little longer. To friends we’ve lost over the past year and to the newest members to join our ranks. I see you, Fuse.” He directed a finger-gun toward the young man on Kate Bishop’s arm. “And most of all, to Janet Van Dyne, the greatest Avenger who’s ever lived!”

Jan reached out and pulled Tony off the platform, dipping him into a big, sensational kiss while the crowd laughed and shouted encouragements. Jessica exchanged a glance with Carol, who looked thoroughly amused.

“All right, people,” came Janet’s voice through the microphone. Jessica turned back to the show and saw that Jan had taken the stage, a screen behind her playing the broadcast from Times Square with the famous ball being lowered. “Let’s make it a year to remember.” She glanced at the clock. “Here we go—count with me! Ten!”

Tony jumped back onto the stage, and the entire room joined in counting down.

“Nine!”

“Eight!”

Never a pair to play by the rules, Tony and Jan were already kissing, letting everyone else take over the countdown.

“Seven!”

In the center of the room, America Chavez spun Gwenpool into an embrace, almost knocking David Alleyne right over. Tommy Shepherd pulled him out of the way just in time.

“Six!”

Jess glanced at Carol and caught her staring at her. Carol raised an eyebrow. Did she mean...?

“Five!”

Carol shrugged. “Who else have we got?”

“Four!”

“Okay, then,” Jess said. What did she have to lose?

“Three!”

Jessica looked at Carol’s mouth. It was pink and soft, her bottom lip plump in a way that would fit perfectly between her teeth. How had she never noticed this before?

“Two!”

Carol leaned in.

“One!”

Jessica closed her eyes. She got a faint whiff of Carol’s strawberry lip balm before their lips met and everything else melted away, leaving her with just the feel of Carol’s mouth on hers, soft and wet and yielding in a way she’d never imagined. The sounds of the party faded away, leaving Jess feeling like the two of them were underwater, away from everyone and everything. She felt Carol slide a hand up the back of her neck into her hair, cradling the back of her head, and Jess knew she was quickly falling into a place she never wanted to leave.

Slowly, the real world started to return, and they pulled back from one another. Feeling lightheaded, Jess stared at Carol, transfixed. Carol returned her gaze, looking just as shocked as she felt. What...what did this mean?

Loud music started playing, knocking Jess out of her trance. A few seconds later, Jan flew up, wasp-sized, to the landing, growing back to normal as she landed in front of them. “What are you two doing all the way over here?” she asked, shouting over the music. “It’s dance o’clock! Jess, I _know_ you secretly like this song—I’ve seen the playlist on your phone. Let’s go!” 

\--

“Hey, can I ask you for advice?” Carol asks Monica.

Monica spins out of the way of an axe flying through the air. She jumps onto a car and sends a blast in the direction of the attack. Then she looks over and Carol and says, “What’s on your mind?”

Carol notices Gladiatrix starting to rush her from the side. “What do you do—” she steps neatly out of the way— “if you’ve been friends with someone for a long time—” she flips Gladiatrix onto her back— “and you think you want to be more than friends?”

“Who’s the friend? Is it me?” Monica lands a hit on Battleaxe, who yelps in pain. “Because I love you, but not like that.”

“Cute,” Carol says as Monica turns into a streak of electricity and flies in a circle around Battleaxe, caging her in. Carol finishes up with Gladiatrix, and within three minutes, both Grapplers are subdued and restrained with their hands tied behind their backs.

“She means Spider-Woman,” Battleaxe says to Monica while they wait for the authorities to arrive.

“Do you mind?” Carol says. “I was having a personal conversation with my friend.”

Ignoring her, Gladiatrix adds, “Yeah, everyone knows it’s just a matter of time with those two.”

Carol looks at Monica. “Everyone knows?”

“I actually did know,” Monica says. “I was just teasing you. Remember that one time I was in your head? It was pretty obvious.”

Carol boggles. “I’ve been in my head my entire life and I didn’t know until a few days ago!”

Battleaxe turns to Gladiatrix, shaking her head. “It’s always the people involved who are the last to know.”

“The brain doesn’t know everything that the heart knows,” Gladiatrix responds sagely.

\--

“Your drinks have arrived,” Bobbi announces, approaching their table with her hands full. She hands Jess her whiskey on the rocks and sets a vodka martini in front of Cindy, then takes her seat and grabs a coaster for her beer. Jess takes a sip, enjoying the rich aroma and the smooth burn of the whiskey as it goes down. She can’t get drunk—alcohol doesn’t affect her—but she can appreciate the experience of drinking a nice Scotch nonetheless. And she likes this routine, the weekly outing with her friends which gives them all the opportunity to let down their hair and be silly in a way that their daily life doesn’t really allow for.

“You look like James Bond with that martini,” Bobbi remarks to Cindy.

“Thank you, I think.” Cindy plays with the lemon garnish sticking out of the glass as she talks. “My New Year’s resolution is to try as many different cocktails as I can. I need to make up for lost time, after all. Next week I’m going to have my first margarita.”

“Oh, I have fond memories of margaritas,” Bobbi says. “When I was in starting out in SHIELD, we used to go out as a group once in a while, and there was this one guy in the group who was trying to woo me, so he would buy me a margarita every time we went out. I don’t know where he got the idea that I liked them so much, to be honest.”

“Trying to woo you, eh? Did it work?”

“Well, at a certain point I was assigned to pretend to date this other agent to see if he was a traitor, so...who knows what would have happened otherwise? You know, maybe I would still be with that guy.”

Cindy sighs. “No one’s ever tried to woo me before.”

“That’s a damn shame. You’re eminently wooable.”

“Thank you, Bobbi. I appreciate that.” Cindy looks at Jess. “How about you, Jess? Ever been wooed?”

“Uh.” Jessica feels flustered, having been snapped out of her daydream about the feel of Carol’s mouth. “No. No wooing for me.” Why can’t things just go back to normal?

Cindy shakes her head. “That’s so wrong. Everyone should be wooed at least once in their life.”

“Honestly, wooing is overrated,” Bobbi says. “It’s just generic Hallmark going-through-the-motions shit.”

“It’s not the actions; it’s the intent,” Cindy argues. “Back me up, Jess.”

Jess looks up. They’re looking at her expectantly, waiting for her opinion.

“Carol and I kissed at midnight on New Year’s,” she blurts out.

Cindy and Bobbi widen their eyes and put their drinks down in unison.

“And?” Bobbi prompts.

Jess shrugs. “That’s it, that’s the whole story.”

Bobbi’s face shows that she’s torn between intense curiosity and frustration. “You’ve been sitting on this for a week?”

“I have.”

There’s a pause, and Jess can practically hear the gears in Bobbi’s head shift as she tries a different tack. “Well, how was it?”

“Yeah,” Cindy pipes up, “is Captain Marvel a good kisser?”

Jess takes a swig of her whiskey and puts up her middle finger.

“I’m guessing that’s a yes,” Cindy says to Bobbi.

“So, do you want to do it again?” Bobbi asks her.

If her dreams are any indication, she very much wants to do it again, but that doesn’t mean it’s a good idea. Jess puts her head in her hands and admits, “Kinda?”

Bobbi reaches out and squeezes her shoulder. “Don’t worry, we’ll help you work it out.”

“Did _she_ like the kiss?” Cindy asks.

“I didn’t ask,” Jess says. She pauses, then adds, “But there was a moment right afterwards where it seemed like...”

“Okay,” Bobbi says. “So she liked it and you liked it. You’re best friends, so you already know you’re compatible on a personal level, and now you know that you’ve got chemistry, too. It seems like a no-brainer to me.”

“That’s because you’ve got no brain,” Cindy says good-naturedly. “It’s not such a simple decision to turn a platonic relationship into a romantic one.”

“Thank you,” Jess says. “Just because she liked the kiss doesn’t mean she wants to date me.” She knows her own flaws, and one of them is not taking rejection well. She tries to imagine what it would do to their friendship if she confessed to being in love with Carol and Carol didn’t feel the same way. Would every future interaction between them have a cloud of pity hanging over it?

Wait. In love?

“Well, you could just ask her,” Bobbi says. “‘Hey, Carol, remember when we kissed? That was a little crazy, huh? What did you think of the whole thing?’ Find out where she stands before putting yourself out there.”

“I don’t know.” Jess traces a circle around the edge of her now-empty glass. In love? That seems so dramatic. Has she ever actually been in love before? “I’m no good at this whole ‘feelings’ thing. I always screw things up. And she's been the one constant in my life for so long...I don't know what I would do if...” She trails off.

“If you screwed it up with her and then she stopped talking to you?” Cindy finishes helpfully.

“Yeah, that.”

“You don't always screw things up,” Cindy says. “Dude, you’re a mom. And Gerry’s the happiest little baby I know.”

That’s true. Parenting kicks her ass most days, but when it comes down to it, she thinks she does a good job overall. To be honest, giving over her heart to her child was the easiest thing she ever did, but her friendship with Carol is a close second.

In love. The thought has some merit to it.

“I think you should go for it,” Bobbi declares, pointing the neck of her beer at Jess. “Nothing is better than being in a relationship with your best friend. Trust me,” she adds, a goofy smile on her face.

Jess scowls. “First of all, you need to learn how to use a goddamn lock. Second of all, I can’t take anything you say seriously while you look as insufferably smug as you do right now.”

Bobbi winks. “Hey, the sooner you get up the nerve to ask Carol out, the sooner we can be insufferably smug together.”

She _is_ in love. She can admit that to herself, if not out loud. She has been, for a long time. Ever since she saved her from the Golden Gate that one time, she’s always thought of Carol as _hers_. Caring for her and being by her side during her recovery period opened Jess’s heart and changed her in a way she’s never felt before or since. As cheesy as it is to say, she does kind of feel like their souls are linked.

Jess sighs and turns to Cindy. “What do you think I should do?”

“Hey, don’t ask me for advice,” Cindy says. “My current relationship status is ‘it’s complicated’ with a ghost.”

“Oh, that’s right.” She still hasn’t been properly introduced to Hector. “Hey, you know who might have some good tips on being in a relationship with someone you can’t touch? Rogue, from the X-Men. Maybe I’ll ask Carol to introduce the two of you. She and Rogue are old friends.”

“Don’t tease her,” Bobbi chides. “She was locked up in a bunker for thirteen years.”

“Oh, don’t even try to play that card with me,” Jess scoffs. “You’re talking to someone who spent the better part of her childhood in a _pod_.”

Over two more rounds of drinks, Bobbi tells Cindy about Carol’s history with Rogue. They’re all nice and mellow by the time they’re ready to leave, even if Jess’s high is psychosomatic.

“Have you come to a decision?” Bobbi asks as they get up and start to head out.

It’s both amazing and terrifying to admit, but, “Yeah, I think I have,” Jess says. She absently takes her phone out of her purse as she speaks. “I’m going to—” She stops short, noticing that she has three missed calls from Carol. “Fuck!” she says. Cindy and Bobbi look over her shoulder. “What do I do? Wait, what if it’s an emergency and she was calling for backup and now—”

“Okay,” Bobbi interrupts. She reaches over and presses the callback button on the screen, and Jessica watches her phone dial Carol’s. Heart in her throat, Jess picks the phone up to her ear. It rings once, twice, th—

“Jess!” Carol’s voice says in her ear.

Jess swallows. “You called?”

“Yeah. I did, I called.” She sounds nervous, which Jess _hopes_ is good news. “I just—when we—listen, do you—”

She doesn’t hear the end of the sentence because Cindy grabs the phone right out of Jess’s hands (she has the _worst_ friends in the world, swear to God) and starts talking into it, drunk and insistent. “Listen to me, Danvers,” she’s saying a little too loudly. “You can’t treat Jess like she’s just some girl! You’ve got to _woo_ her. Okay? Woo. It’s _essential_.” She pauses for a second. “Good. I’m glad we’re on the same page.” She hangs up and tosses the phone back to Jess. “It’s all good.”

Bobbi laughs so hard she has to sit down in the middle of the sidewalk.

\--

The next morning, someone rings Jess's buzzer at 8:30 in the morning. It's a delivery guy with a bouquet of red roses and a card that reads, _Hope you have a great day! xoxo, Carol_

Jess takes another look at the flowers, feeling a nervous thrill in her stomach. Red roses are cliche for a reason; these are beautiful. After finding a vase to put them into, she spends a good five minutes staring at the flowers before realizing that she needs to go; she has a meeting at Stark Unlimited in half an hour.

She runs into Carol, of all people, on her way into the building. “Morning,” Carol says cheerfully, falling into step next to her.

“Hi,” Jess says, surprised to see her.

“Tony thought my presence would be valuable,” Carol says. There’s a spring in her step and a twinkle in her eye, and Jess has no idea what’s going to happen next, but she can’t wait to find out.

They reach the door, and Carol pulls it open, then motions for Jess to go inside.

Jess tilts her head at the open door, unable to stop the grin spreading across her face. “What’s all this now?”

“I’m wooing you. Don’t you like it?”

Jess bites her lip, trying to keep from blushing, and she sees Carol’s eyes flash to her mouth just for a second. Interesting. She files that note away for later use.

They meet with Tony, and Jess tells him her idea for a new supervillain rehabilitation program based on an Alcoholics Anonymous model. “The problem with the Thunderbolts,” she explains, “is that each member doesn’t get their own redemption track. When they’re just following a single leader, they run the risk of backsliding the leader is replaced by someone...less principled than the old one. Like we’ve seen with Norman Osborn and more recently, Baron Zemo.”

Carol puts her hand in her chin and leans forward, listening intently.

“I’ve already signed on Melissa Gold and, um, Roger Gocking as mentors,” Jess continues. “I’ve spoken with a few other former Thunderbolts, and if Natasha ever comes out of hiding from wherever the hell she is...but I digress.” Carol is nodding along as Jessica speaks, almost in beat with her words. It’s a little distracting, but it’s doing wonders for her self-confidence. “What we’re looking for is a corporate sponsor.”

The door opens, and an intern walks in, carrying a fruit platter. He sets the platter down on the conference table, and Carol takes a bunch of grapes, leaning close to Jessica to reach them.

Jess takes the opportunity to ask in an undertone, “Did you, like, Google ‘how to woo someone’?”

“I don’t have to answer that question,” Carol whispers back, but her eyes are laughing. “By the way, I love your shoes.”

The rest of the meeting goes swimmingly well. Tony loves the idea, and he adds some suggestions before promising that she’ll receive a call within the next few days from his marketing department. Afterwards, Jessica and Carol take a crowded elevator down to the front lobby. Carol holds the door open for her again on the way out, and Jess wonders if this is the moment.

“It was great seeing you today,” Carol says. “Hope we get to do this again soon.”

Then she takes off into the air, leaving Jess flabbergasted on the sidewalk.

The day after that, Jess’s buzzer rings at 9:30, and it’s Carol herself at the door, holding up two cups of coffee from the independent coffee house a few blocks over that Jess loves.

“More wooing?” Jess asks.

“You know it.” Carol hands Jess one of the cups and steps inside. A shadow falls over her, and she looks up to see Gerry crawling on the ceiling. “Hey, little guy.” To Jess, she adds, “I swear, I’ve never seen this kid on the floor.”

“Yeah, me neither, and I live with him,” Jess says. “I’ve got to get him more antigrav baby toys. There’s nothing for him to play with up there.”

“I’m going to be on Chandilar next week. The Shi’ar have plenty of that sort of thing. I’ll pick a few things up for him.”

“Thanks,” Jessica says, touched by the offer. “And thank you for the coffee.”

“My pleasure.” Carol looks over at yesterday’s roses. “Those are really nice.”

“Yeah.” Jess gathers up her courage. “Hey, Carol?”

“Yeah?”

“When do we get to the part of the wooing where we get to kiss again?”

Carol’s mask of geniality cracks, and suddenly Jessica realizes that Carol has been stressing over this just as much as she has. “I’ve been so scared,” Carol admits with a nervous laugh. “I didn’t know if you felt the same way, and I didn’t want to put you on the spot or make it weird...”

“It’s been so weird,” Jess agrees, the words rushing out of her mouth. “I’m not used to being hedgy around you, and it’s just been, like, this huge elephant in the room between us.”

Carol nods. “I know exactly what you mean. I just—I didn’t want to screw this up. You’re so important to me, you know? I know you better than anyone else in the world. I know what makes you happy, what makes you sad, what makes you scared, what makes you laugh. But it's not enough. I want more, I want all of you, inside and out. God, I'm so greedy when it comes to you, you have no idea.”

Jess’s heart is beating so hard it’s about to come out her ears. “I think I do.”

“Yeah?” Carol asks softly.

“Yeah.”

“Jessica Drew,” Carol says, taking a deep breath, “will you be my girlfriend?”

“Yes.” She knows she has a dumb old smile on her face, but it doesn’t even bother her. “Carol Danvers...will you hurry up and kiss me already?”

Carol leans in.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts available were "domesticity, slight pining, everyone knows those two are meant for each other except THOSE TWO, superpowered shenanigans, fake dating, love triangle (but with another version of either of them, no regular love triangle except Jess/Carol/Flying and Space), temporary amnesia...oh wait." I couldn't fit all of them in there, but I think I got a few! (Does the New Year's kiss count as fake dating?)


End file.
